Alice and Amber's Great Day
by Isabella and Lego Liker
Summary: It is the hottest day in Danville history, but twin sisters Alice and Amber plan to have an excellent day. Along the way the see Candace's kids. Please read read and review! Note I own Alice and Amber. Do not use without my permission!


One extremely hot summer day in the future, Alice Flynn-Shapiro, a very cute young girl, was waking up in her swimsuit she liked to sleep in so much. "Good morning, Pinky II," she said, and went to the exercise room so she could stay cute. She played with Pinky II for a few minutes by throwing toys, and then did several exercises in the room on different machines while waiting for Amber, her twin sister, to get up so she could see her.

Amber was still in her room waking up in her dark gray pajamas and turned on the TV set to see what the temperature would be outside today. The weatherwoman said, "Good morning, people in the Tri-State Area. There is an extreme heat warning today with the temperature at 124 degrees today with humidity at 42% with light rain possible late in the night time." When Amber heard that, she went to Alice and told what the weather would be today. "Wow! I never expected Danville to be so hot today, and my troop needs their 'Hike a Trail in Unusual Weather' patches as well, but since I'm the troop leader, I'll call them to do that we won't do that. It is a not a good time to do that. I don't think the others will want to go in that temperature as well," Alice said, and went to tell the other troop members that the hike would have to wait for another weird day. "Usually this time of year, the high is 92 degrees, so this is the hottest day on record, according to the weatherwoman," Amber said. "I agree, Amber. This is a day-changer in Danville history. I better tell our mom about this scorching heat that was unexpected today. I mean last week it said it was supposed to be only 94 degrees, not very hot compared to normal like you had said." Alice said.

Alice went to the kitchen, went to her mom, Isabella, and told about how hot it was going to be today. "Yikes, Alice. Good thing we have a pool that we can enlarge to be as big as possible thanks to you and Amber building one last month and it didn't disappear like the Big Ideas Phineas, Ferb, and had done when I was your age." Isabella was still a thin woman, but her girly figure transformed into a tall woman at 5' 11" and didn't get near as heavy as her mom, Vivian was since she was exercising in the room Alice was earlier at least once a day. She was still wearing 2-piece swimsuits when they went to the beach or went in the pool and looked very beautiful to Phineas when she did wear them.

When Phineas heard about this weather they would have for the day, he knew what to for the day since he and Isabella didn't have to go to work due to the very hot weather that day: They would have lots of fun in the pool, and then go to the mall for the rest of the day. The four of them then went in their swimsuits and went into the pool. Alice had a striped 'Chez Platypus' blue and white top and white bottom swimsuit with the same blue bow, Amber had a black 2-piece swimsuit and matching color bow, Phineas had red swim shorts, and Isabella had a pink swimsuit on and a bow on her head. Isabella didn't wear bows as often since she went to high school, but wore them on some occasions. The swimming pool had a 40-ft high slide, a diving board and a hot tub that disappeared when it was not needed and transformed into more of the swimming pool to swim in.

"Let's go swim and have fun!" Alice and Amber said before jumping into the pool, which was 40 feet long by 25 feet wide and went to 6 feet deep at the middle of the pool. "You're it!" Alice said to Amber while playing water tag, but she got Alice back a few seconds later. The four played in the pool until it was time for lunch. After lunch, Alice did a few measurements on her so she could sew herself a new mini-skirt to go with her upper swimsuit, bow and shoes. After 20 minutes and a few measurements, she placed on her new pink mini-skirt on her as well as her shoes, bow, and swimsuit. She went to a mirror nearby and said "Awwwww. You are as cute as ever. I wonder what Amber is doing so she can stay cool on the way to the mall and back."

Amber was in her room sewing up a dark red version of what Isabella had worn one day when it was a similar temperature one day 20 years ago. Even though she was not a Fireside Girl so she wouldn't steal any fame Alice was having, she picked up the art of sewing within 20 minutes after she learned it and had been sewing for five years and made clothes, scarves, and blankets for everyone she liked in school for their birthdays and Christmas gifts. Amber finished her an outfit a while later and saw that she was very cute as well. After admiring herself in the mirror for a few moments, she turned the TV set on. A news broadcaster was outside the mall saying while having shorts and a sleeveless shirt on, "The mall has been swarming like mad with heat-exhausted people coming to stay cool in the 52.6 million square foot mall and the Googolplex Mall at another part of Danville. Yeah, it was so hot, we stayed inside as soon it opened at 7 A.M. this morning, but are now rushing as fast as possible to our vehicle to get home in 125 degree heat,' one person had said. With the high tomorrow expected to be at 96 degrees with thunderstorms, expect the mall to be as crowded at its usual rate instead of today with an estimated 145,000 people, according to the counter at the malls combined as of 2:04 P.M." Amber turned off the TV and said, "Hopefully we can get a very good parking space when we go to a mall in a few minutes, otherwise, it will be ok, and we can just get a drink of water at a fountain or small lemonade when we get inside. Never mind, this will be just fine. Just breathe in and out. Ah, that's better." After doing some stretching so she could feel more confident, she and Alice met in the living room and waited for their parents to be ready to go.

Isabella, Phineas, Alice, and Amber went in their electric car and went from their house toward the Googolplex Mall with Phineas driving it. A few minutes later, they found a spot just three spaces from the disabled parking spots. "Yes. Whew. I thought we wouldn't get a great spot with everyone at the malls," Amber said, especially after what she saw on the TV just 20 minutes before they left for the mall. "Ok, kids meet us at this entrance at 9 o'clock. Here is $150 each for you two to spend whatever you want to get. Have a good time showing off your cute new outfits to all the kids that like you," Phineas said as he and Isabella went to a double-feature that was for them.

"So Alice, what do you want for six hours?" Amber said. "I think we will play at the arcade first. I saw that we can get unlimited tickets when we need them for only $8 in the front entrance. Maybe we can get some new cute hats to go with our cute outfits as well." Alice said. "Great idea. Let's go do that and see what food is available at the restaurants after we play for a while." The two played until 5:50pm and got new games for the playroom. When they went to get dinner, they saw Amanda, Fred, and Xavier with Candace and Jeremy in their hot-weather clothes with Jeremy by the toy store. "Hi, Alice and Amber," they said. "Hi," the two girls said. "Where are Phineas and Isabella?" Candace had asked. "We were watching a movie while we are spending time at the mall. We were going to the Chinese restaurant to have dinner. Want to have some food as well?" Alice had asked. "No, thanks. We just had dinner a few minutes ago. If you had wanted salad, it seems to have a 48-minute long line, stretching from the Sears to here due to the refreshing taste of it, but thankfully, yours has a two-minute long line since it is hot food." "Ok. Nice meeting with you people, bye," they all said at the same time and went their separate ways. Xavier said to Fred, "Boy, that Alice is sure a cutie-pie, right?" "Yes, yes she is, so is Amber in that dark red color. Although I like her hottie look in her black clothes in cooler weather, say 85 degrees. Much too hot to wear that color," Fred said. "I agree. It does remind me of that day I had switched clothes with a daughter my age of someone else that wore black." Candace said, and they went to see a family movie.

When Alice and Amber got the restaurant, they ordered Chow Mein and a small soda and paid $5 each for it. While they were waiting to for their food to be ready, they played I Spy, but didn't get very far as the food was ready in four minutes. When they got their food, they ate it and decided to read books at the bookstore when they threw their trash away. At 7:30pm, they saw an exercise room across from where the bookstore was, paid $2 each to get in and exercised. "Ah. This is the good life for us, right Alice? Amber said, lifting a 30-lb weight for her legs to stay cute on a leg machine. "It sure is," Alice said. The girls exercised until 8:50 and walked to the entrance where Phineas and Isabella told them to be at 9 o'clock and only spent $30 together while at the mall. "Hi girls. Did you have a good time?" Phineas said. "Yes, yes we did. We played at the arcade, played I Spy for a few minutes while our food was cooking, read some books, exercised for a while, and came back here ten minutes ago." Alice said, admiring herself at a mirror close by at the mirror store that opened a few weeks ago.

The family got into their car and went back home. The temperature was still 102 degrees outside, but the family was cooled by the air conditioning the car had. At 9:25, the family got home and was getting ready to go to bed. Amber changed her clothes into black pajamas in her room and went to bed a few minutes later after brushing her teeth. Alice went to the exercise room for a little while Phineas and Isabella watched an old movie on the living room TV. At 10:10, Alice went to her room, changed to a clean swimsuit to sleep in, brushed her teeth, said good night to Phineas and Isabella, and went to her room. "Good night, Pinky II," Alice said and went to sleep a few minutes later, dreaming about that she was the cutest girl in the Tri-State Area. When the movie was over, Phineas and Isabella went to their bed. "Good night, Isabella," Phineas said. "Good night, Phineas. See you in the morning," Isabella and they started to sleep at 10:50pm. 


End file.
